Traditionally consumer content has been broadcast on a variety of channels through a variety of mediums. Broadcasting allows many users in one area to access the content at the time the content is broadcasted from the content provider. Broadcasted content is made available to a large audience and is not customized to individual consumers. Broadcast content or parts of the broadcast content can become outdated if viewed at a time later than the original broadcast. Additionally, even content that is customized to a particular consumer or group of consumers can become outdated when viewed after the original time of delivery. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated systems and methods for providing content.